f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile
The Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (English translation: International Automobile Federation; commonly abbreviated to FIA) is an international body which governs many forms of international motorsport including Formula One (and its feeder series'), and World Rally Championship. Founded in 1904 as the Association Internationale des Automobile Clubs Reconnus (AIACR; English translation: International Association of Recognized Automobile Clubs), the non-profit organisation is currently headed by ex- team boss, Jean Todt. History of the FIA in Formula One Beginning in 1946, the FIA have been the primary governing body of Formula One. Grand Prix motor racing had existed in some form since the 1920s, however in 1946 the FIA first defined the existence of a primary "Formula" with its own rules of competition. The first race under the new regulations was the 1946 Turin Grand Prix. Four years later, the FIA created the premise of the first Drivers' World Championship to be held in as a parallel to the Motorcycle World Championships which had been formed a year earlier. A Constructors' Championship was introduced in 1958. Formula One has been governed by the FIA ever since. Role of the FIA in Formula One The FIA are responsible for setting and changing rules in Formula One. It is also responsible for the mitigation of disputes within the Formula, collection of membership fees and distribution of prize monies. The latter two of these are governed by the Concorde Agreement, a highly secret contract held between the FIA and Formula One Teams' Association. Notable Personnel Current Presidential list * President: Jean Todt (since 2009) * President of the Senate: Brian Gibbons (since 2017) * Deputy President, Sport: Graham Stoker * Deputy President, Mobility: Thierry Willemarck (since 2017) Vice Presidents for Sport * Middle East: Mohammed Ben Sulayem * Africa: Ivory Coast – Surinder Thatthi * North America: José Abed * South America: Carlos Gracia Remohi * Asia-Pacific: Heping Wan * Europe: Angelo Sticchi Damiani * Europe: Hermann Tomczyk Members of the Senate * Elected members for sport ** Jordan – HRH Prince Faisal Al-Hussein ** Carlos Slim Domit ** Maria Angela Zappia ** Guojan Zhan * Elected members for mobility ** Bulgaria – Irina Bokova ** August Markl ** Jorge Rosales ** Timothy Shearman * Independent members ** Jacques Audibert ** Gerardo Braggiotti ** Jean-Michel Darrois ** William E. Connor Former Presidents * AIACR presidents ** / Etienne de Zuylen de Nyevelt (1904–1931) ** Robert de Vogüé (1931–1936) ** Jehan de Rohan-Chabot (1936–1946) * FIA presidents ** Jehan de Rohan-Chabot (1946–1958) ** Hadelin de Liedekerke Beaufort (1958–1963) ** Filippo Carraciollo di Castagneto (1963–1965) ** Wilfrid Andrews (1965–1971) ** Amaury de Merode (1971–1975) ** Paul Metternich (1975–1985) ** Jean-Marie Balestre (1985–1993) ** Max Mosley (1993–2009) Presidential Officers * President of the Senate ** Nicolas Craw (to 2017) * Deputy President, Mobility ** Brian Gibbons (2009–2017) Vice-Presidents for Sport * Middle East ** Nasser Khalifa Al-Atya * South America ** Hugo Mersan * Asia-Pacific ** Morrie Chandler * Europe ** Morrie Boeri ** Carlos Garcia Fuertes Notes External links * Official website es:Federación_Internacional_del_Automóvil Category:Governing Bodies Category:Companies Category:FIA